A Look Inside
by Hugs-n-Symmetry
Summary: Ever wondered what the Soul Eater characters really think? Here's what I think goes on in their heads. Prepare yourself for a look inside, starting off with Patty, Black Star, and Crona. More characters to come in later chapters.
1. Patty, Black Star, and Crona

**Random idea I came up with. If you like it, go check out my multi-chapter OC story "Boundless!" I know how annoying OC stories are, but trust me, this one is goooood!**

* * *

She never understood why everyone thought she was so dumb.

It was constant. "Oh, Patty doesn't understand that concept." "Patty, you'll get it when you're older." "Shh, watch what you say, Patty's here."

It infuriated her sometimes. It wasn't like she was a child. She was a teenager for Death's sake, as old as her friends were. But yet they continued to refer to her as a child.

Liz had always told her it was because she was a blonde. But then, Maka was a blonde, wasn't she? She was the smartest girl in Death City, and everyone knew it. So why? Why was Maka soooo smart, and Patty was stuck with the short end of the stick?

Patty tells herself that someday they'll see how smart she really is.

She'll show them.

* * *

Black Star hears voices.

In his head, all the time. Cheering.

"Black Star's number one! Black Star is the greatest assassin who ever lived! Black Star is the only one-star meister to ever surpass God! Black Star is better than all of you!"

He lives his life by these voices. He makes sure he's number one. He makes sure he's a great assassin. And he makes sure everyone knows it. Does he care that people get annoyed of him easily? No. Does he care that it makes him arrogant and cocky? No. He figures that's what it takes to be number one.

But does he ever get tired of the voices?

No.

Because if he did, he wouldn't be Black Star.

* * *

Crona doesn't know how to deal with this situation.

In fact, he barely knows how to deal with any situation. Or any person. The one person he ever trusted pushed him around, over and over again.

So of course, he doesn't exactly know how to deal with his new friends, let alone a whole school of people he's never met. Sometimes he wishes he could be normal like them. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like such an outsider.

But then when Maka smiles at him, and tells him how glad she is that he came, it makes him feel all warm and tingly inside, a feeling he's not sure how to deal with, but he sure could get used to. The feeling to be wanted, the feeling to be needed. Isn't that what we all truly desire?

Crona's got it all figured out. All he wants is love.


	2. Kid, Tsubaki, and Soul

**These few are kinda short but i liked them a lot better than the first three.(:**

**Review!**

* * *

Symmetry.

The world is a mess without it. At least, that's how Death the Kid sees it.

Without symmetry, there is no order. Without order, everything is chaos. Now, how can anyone get anything accomplished amidst such chaos?

Asymmetrical things are disgusting. He doesn't even refer to them as "asymmetrical". He refers to them as garbage.

Because, well, that's what they are. Garbage. And garbage does not deserve to be looked at. It deserves to be put out of its misery.

So he does garbage a favor, and shoots it.

Problem solved.

* * *

Tsubaki, named after the camellia blossom. The silent flower without a fragrance.

That's how she feels everyone sees her. Silent. The one who never gets angry. The one who always thinks before she acts. The one who never does anything stupid or reckless. And in some ways, that is who she is.

People wonder why she's been with Black Star all this time. He may be hard to put up with sometimes, but he is the one person that understands her truly, inside and out. He sees her for who she really is, which is much more than a silent flower.

He knows she is much more than that. She may be silent, but she is deadly.

* * *

There is nothing Soul wants more than to become a death scythe.

And he knows after everything he and Maka have been through, that they will accomplish that goal soon enough. Sure, they have run into a few bumps in the road, but he trusts Maka more than anything. He trusts her with his life. He just wishes she wasn't so stubborn sometimes.

She worries too much, then at the same time she is irritatingly reckless. She over thinks, then she makes quick decisions. She is too much too handle, but Soul knows he wouldn't rather have anyone else in the world as his partner.

As frustrating as she is, he would do anything for her. He would die for her.

Soul loves her. But there is no way in _hell_ he would ever tell her that.


End file.
